treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Thomas Iconostasis
"With greater authority comes greater responsibility. Despite the increased burden on our shoulders, we had to live and fulfill the duties of an inquisitor and a cleric. After Medzio Diena, our authority grew and so did our responsibility. We had no manpower to train new inquisitors until now. The current state of absent goddesses, we had to take matters into our own hands. It is a shame that those so-called believers with different faith are growing in numbers and their activities growing rampant. That's why we must strengthen our base by accepting volunteers to our noble profession. Inquisitors." -'Thomas Iconostasis' Thomas Iconostasis is the Inquisitor Master at Manahas. Inquisitors are the clerics which most assist the goddesses. In recent times, their leader, Thomas Iquinostasis, has taken on the unprecedented task of deciphering the true will of the goddesses with Them absent from the world we know. However, there was one person who was a stranger. A person who was not closely related to the order. His name was Phrevy. A middle-aged man sent by Thomas, to witness the proceedings as the Zealot Master's position was now vacant. Zealots and Divine Power A book describing the Zealot and Goddess of Divine Energy written by Thomas Iquinostasis. Like their history and personality, the Zealots' views on divinity are characteristically different from those of other clerics. Unlike cleric orders which approach and use the divine power of the goddesses through prayer or ceremonies, Zealots, who are devoted to searching for the missing goddesses, rely on no divine figure from which to borrow their power. As the affiliation to multiple religious sects is not forbidden under the Kingdom's law, Zealots are allowed to use the power of other goddesses to pursue their activities. This, however, is a rare occurrence, given the Zealots' strongly independent and determined religious mindset. One method the Zealots have found to circumvent this limitation was to create their own kind of self-sacrificial rite. The very designation of this method may sound daunting but, to put it simply, Zealots do this by sacrificing their life energy and similar forces to invoke a new power. As such, although unable to directly use the power of the goddesses, the Zealots' rites allow them to make use of a universal divine power connected to that of the goddesses, or the inherent divine force of the world itself. Sensing and utilizing this universal divine power are abilities exclusive to those of the Zealot order. This is often presented by Zealots as definitive proof that, despite their lack of direct communication with the goddesses, they remain a recognized cleric order in the eyes of the divinities. On the other hand, the Zealots' methods of manifesting their abilities by sacrificing life energy and related components are, to this day, not generally accepted among the public or other cleric orders. The Zealot order itself has shown no intentions of revising its practices, which seems to indicate that it will continue to stand by the uncompromising, self-segregating stance it is known for in the eras to come. Shop The following items are sold by . Gallery ICO Inquisitor.png|Emblem of Inquisitors CHAR inquisitor m.gif|Male Inquisitor CHAR inquisitor f.gif|Female Inquisitor CHAR Thomas3D.png|Thomas 3D Model References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters